


Afterlove

by Jumpyrope



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Absolute filth!, Akechi pov in 1st person, Corpse Desecration, Delusions, Fisting, I think I have all tags covered right, Just in time for Valentine's Day!, M/M, Necrophilia, Spoilers, The Phantom Thieves are dead, don't look at me, icky shit just don't read this, mention of incest, minor slut shaming, not really but it could be read that way, not really rape per-se but still, some fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: An AU where Akechi kills the Phantom Thieves in his final battle instead of losing. Things get weird from there.





	Afterlove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the persona 5 kink meme don't look at me I'm garbage  
> Enjoy...?

His eyes hold so much anger and hatred in their ocean of grey. He was always beautiful, but he looks even more so with sweat on his brow and blood on his lips. His breath comes out in harsh pants, winded from our battle. He doesn't even struggle against my handcuffs. 

"Have you accepted your defeat then?" My voice is clear and does not waver, and I feel like a light that burns brighter every second, enveloping everything it touches. His nose wrinkles up in disgust before he bows his head and spits a glob of blood and mucus on the floor near my feet. It's pitiful, really. I know he can see the pity on my face. I feel truly bad for this "hero of justice" as he meets his final demise surrounded by the lifeless bodies of his pathetic friends. I lean down over him confidently where I have him bound on the floor. He can't rip his mask off and summon a persona with his hands cuffed behind his back, now can he? 

"How does it feel, 'Joker?' What goes through your head when you look at them?" He refuses to look anywhere but my eyes, so I kick him in the gut and grab him by the hair when he topples over, coughing. "Look at them!" He closes his eyes, I slam his face into the floor. "LOOK AT THEM AND TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!" 

He mumbles something that I cannot hear, so I move him to face me. He opens his eyes again to look me in mine. Even while beaten to near death, his gaze captures me and muddles up my brain. I hate him. 

"What did you say?" My voice isn't as commanding as I would like it to be. The fucker smiles. He smiles softly like I'm a child or something to be handled softly. How can he look at me like that when I have him by the neck? 

"I said, I'm sorry." He chokes and coughs up something over my hand I have fisted in his clothes. I don't understand. 

" _You're_ sorry?! You're SORRY?! What the fuck are you sorry for? Why aren't you mad? Why don't you hate me? I'm unforgivable!" 

He is still smiling. I want to rip his fucking face off his skull. 

"It's true, I won't forgive you." He coughs again. It must hurt for him to talk. "I will never be able to forgive you." He keeps smiling that soft, pretty smile. "But even still, I can't bring myself to hate you." Now it feels like _I'm_ choking, like I'm the one that got my organs kicked up into my throat. He has such an affectionate smile, such an honest, warm smile. "I don't hate you, Goro." 

I shoot him in the middle of his forehead and he falls to the floor with a lifeless thud. He is still smiling as blood flows over his face. I've won, I've stopped the Phantom Thieves. I've gotten what I wanted, and now there's nothing left in my way. 

So why? Why do I feel like crying? 

His body is a lot lighter than I was expecting. I can toss him over my shoulder easily. As I step over the bodies of the other Phantom Thieves, I think briefly about my time with them. A bloody clump of blonde hair sticks to my shoe as I step too close to the overdramatic Cat Woman wannabe. She complained about her outfit being too revealing, but she was the one who's mind chose it. No matter how you dress her, deep down in her subconscious, a ditzy whore is a ditzy whore. The hair peels off my heel as I step forward again, and her head barely turns with it. 

I know I should be focused on annihilating Shido, but looking at all these bodies is depressing even for me. They called me "friend" once, even if they weren't sincere. But He was sincere. I look at the body on my shoulder and realize I am still not sure exactly why I picked him up. He always seemed genuinely happy to see me. Even at the end, he smiled and- 

I shake my head, growling at the disturbing thoughts to force them to go away. He's dead now, so it doesn't matter what he called me or what he thought of me. They are all dead. That's what they get, what they deserve. Even him. 

I end up in one of the fancy cruise hotel rooms. It feels less oppressive here, less like Shido is breathing down my neck. I guess it's what they called a "Safe Room." I lay his body down on a bed. His mask is gone, knocked off way back when I shot him. His face is absolutely caked with blood, and his hair messier than ever. He is still smiling. 

His lips feel soft as I move his mouth into something less horrifyingly content. By running my hand around his mouth, I ended up wiping up some blood and it hits me just how much there is covering him up. I take him to the bathroom to wash him off so I can see how bruised he got underneath it all. Of course I can't clean him properly with his ridiculous Phantom Thief garb, so I remove that too. I wash away everything until he looks like a regular boy again, until he looks like Akira Kurusu again. 

Even while dead his body is beautiful. I curse him for having such a lovely body while I can't make myself look how I want no matter how much I train. On top of that, his skin is smooth and still warm when I run my hands over his body. I reach between his legs to stroke his flaccid penis a little. Nothing happens after a minute, so I guess the rumor that it can happen after death is false. Or maybe this is just a fluke, I can't rule out that possibility. Either way, there is nothing particularly intriguing about this particular organ now, so I leave it to continue my examination of the body. 

I must admit I've done a good job cleaning him up. The hole in his forehead doesn't look like it's bleeding anymore, but it is a little off-putting. I move his wet bangs over his forehead again to make him look more correct. My hands linger around his face, thumb stroking down to brush over his lips. I imagine him kissing the pad of my thumb and I have to step away for a moment to swallow air like gulps of water. 

I consider redressing him in something, but I'm not sure what. I end up moving him onto the bed to let him dry off. With his eyes closed and his hair in his face, he looks like he could be sleeping. I envy him. I admit it, I know it. But more than ever, now, I envy him and his peaceful expression. He's mocking me, even in his sleep he is mocking me. His head turns limply to the side when I smack him. 

His body is so pliant under my fingers. Like this, I can make him do whatever I want. I have complete control over him. I don't like it. He wouldn't submit so easily, he would never let me have complete control. If he could see me now, he would be so pissed how I look at him and touch him without shame. He would hate seeing himself so unwillingly submissive. He would hate me for doing this to him. 

_"I can't bring myself to hate you."_

The memory of his dying voice sickens me, my stomach clenching and twisting up painfully. How could he say that? How could he say that to _me_?!

 _"I don't hate you, Goro."_

"Shut UP! Shut up shut up shut up!" I grab my head as it aches like it's reaching for something. I won't let it take what it's reaching for. 

_"Goro?"_

He lays still on the bed, as lifeless as ever. How dare he invade my thoughts and call me by name as he lays dead under me? What insolence! 

_"Goro, you seem upset._

"No shit." I say to the empty air. I have to laugh at myself, talking to the voice in my head over his body. I can feel him waiting for me to continue talking, I can practically see him staring with those infuriatingly honest eyes. "I'm going fucking crazy, of course I'm upset." 

_"Going?"_ Great, he can be a snarky little shit even in my auditory hallucinations. It makes me laugh so hard that I fall over on top of his body. He's still warm. 

"You are the worst." I tell him. I move his arm to lay on my back so he can hold me. I feel pathetically pleased at his affectionate gesture. 

_"If I'm so bad then why am I here? Why are you here?"_

"You're the only person to ever make me feel..." I don't know how to say it. 

_"You don't have to tell me with words."_

I lift my head from his motionless chest to look at him. His blank, peaceful expression makes me miss his supportive smile. I close my eyes. I lean up. I kiss him. I want his hand to tighten in my clothes on my back. I want him to gasp softly as I press my lips to his. He doesn't move. With a growl, I sit up and grab him around the throat to choke him. It's unsatisfying, so I kiss him again, shoving his mouth open with my tongue when he predictably has no reaction. He tastes like old blood and water, and a little bit of something else. Perhaps something he had eaten earlier, but it's too faint to pinpoint what it is exactly. I imagine it might be coffee, maybe my favorite coffee. I won't be able to face Boss after this. It doesn't matter. 

I kiss him deeply like a lover as I shift to put myself entirely over him. His arm slides off of my back. It feels good when I put my legs on either side of his thighs and grind down. It feels like what I'm supposed to do. It's a little odd too; I haven't been able to get hard lately. A wave of unfamiliar arousal shoots through me when I pick up his arms to wrap around my back. They fall as soon as I let go, but imagining him pulling me closer is enough to make my heart rate pick up. 

I wish he could get hard too, but I suppose that this is just how it's going to be. It's not like I'm doing this for his pleasure. I'm not even sure if this is for _my_ pleasure. What am I even doing? I'm not even kissing him anymore, just panting against his lips as my hips grind heavily against him. I push down especially hard and gasp, like he moved his thigh up between my legs purposefully. His hands are sitting near my waist. He could pull at my clothes now, desperate and maybe a little ashamed to be fully nude while I'm still fully dressed. 

I humor him, and strip as well. The idea occurs to me that I'm naked and horny in my father's distorted subconscious, and it makes me throb. How defiled would he feel? What would he think knowing that his loyal little sidekick assassin had fucked his enemy's body inside his heart. The sick fuck might like that, wouldn't he. I make a note to tell him about this too when I have him on his knees and begging me to rethink my betrayal. I grin against Akira's neck and think about leaving Shido alive, never sure when I'll be inside him and never sure what I'll do in there. 

"I should thank you." I whisper against his neck. 

_"Bit late for that, wouldn't you say?"_

"Not very grateful of me, hm?" I bite him gently under his ear. His laugh is always easy on the ears, pleasant and smooth like the rest of him. Nothing like the ugly guffaws or shrill giggles of his friends. 

His hips lift easily when I slide my hands down to them, kneading my thumbs into his skin. It takes a little bit of awkward shuffling but I get myself between his legs. They spread very far without protest. I wonder if that has to do with his gymnastic abilities or his being dead. Either way, the view of him vulnerable and open like this makes me bite back a moan. I never moan, never even almost moan. 

"Ah Kurusu, the things you do to me..." My words are muffled into his neck as I slip my hand down behind his genitals to prod at his hole. I cleaned him earlier, so I know I have nothing to worry about in regards to the less appealing parts of anal sex. When people die, their muscles release all tension, and everything with it. He is empty, needing for me to fill him. It could be considered ironic, I suppose. 

My finger slips into him easily, as does the second one immediately after. Curious, I push my entire hand inside of him with little resistance. I wonder, how much could he have taken in life? I ache to enter him. 

I move slowly as I push myself into him, breathing out heavily at the feeling. It is admittedly better than I imagined. I feel like it would be even better if his insides moved and clenched around me. The thought makes me shudder. Once I situate my hips flush against his, I look down at him and where we are connected. Would he blush and be embarrassed? Or would he spread himself further and beg to be fucked shamelessly? I roll my hips experimentally and I understand why people might be driven by such a thing as a desire for this. 

It's silly, I know, but I don't move as fast or as hard as I could immediately out of consideration for his comfort. Though, I guess it could be excused as me enjoying myself and savoring it instead of me letting Akira get accustomed to the feeling of me inside him. He would be thankful for the consideration, I think. I kiss him so sweetly that it makes my stomach churn, but the feeling isn't entirely unpleasant. 

"Do you like this?" I whisper against his lips, licking at them softly as I thrust into him. "Tell me what you want." 

_"I just want_ you _, Goro."_

"Is this enough for you?" 

_"More would be better."_ I can picture the look on his face as I slam my hips into him sharply, his mouth wide in a silent shout and eyes wide and unfocused. 

I give him exactly that, thrusting my tongue into his mouth with my hips again. The in and out friction is hypnotic, addictive. I don't bother with rhythms or steadiness, I just slam in and out of him as hard and fast as I want. My pre-cum has accumulated enough to make the slide inside of him a little more slippery, and the feeling is absolutely heavenly. I've never moaned before, but I can feel myself releasing my voice with the most wanton abandon. I sound so pathetic to my own ears, but I bet Akira would like it. 

_"You sound so pretty for me, Goro."_ he would say, and in return I would say  
"Yes, _yes_ you feel so wonderful, I can hardly control myself."  
_"There is no need to limit yourself here, Goro. Let yourself be free. Release everything you have into me."_  
"Ahh, ahhhn, yeah, yes yes, oh Kurusu..." I can't think. "I want you- I want you so much- I've always wanted- always felt so good with you- I- I-" I can't say it, I don't know what "it" is. My mouth still breathes out a single word though. A name. _Akira_

I've never said his name before, never close to like this. It's always been his full name or family name, never just Akira. The sound feels so good on my lips I continue saying it. Akira, Akira, _Akira_ , Aki- 

I feel my orgasm build up quickly, suddenly I am seconds away from release. My head feels fuzzy, my dick feels so warm and sensitive, and my gut feels clenched tight. I feel it coming in hard. My eyelids flutter as a strangled moan forces its way out of my throat as my seed forces its way out of me and into Akira. Akira, Akira... I keep thrusting, chasing every last second of pleasure until it hurts, crying at the raw feeling of it. I fuck him until I can move no more, and I watch my cum pour from him as I pull myself out. He isn't empty anymore, and I feel less empty myself. 

I lay down next to him, curling up close against his side to rest my head on his chest. His heart doesn't beat, but I can imagine the "ba-dump, ba-dump" under his skin. I can imagine his fingers carding through my hair. I can feel his lips on my head. 

_"Are you satisfied, Goro?_ His questions often are difficult and thought provoking ones, and this one is no exception. Instead of answering, I sigh, and he pets me comfortingly. _"You know, your plan might not work."_

"I know." 

_"And even if it does, I don't think you'll live long after defeating Shido."_

"I know that. I never planned on my life past that moment. I just want to see him crumble." 

_"Do you think, when you die, we'll be able to be together?"_

"I hope so." 

_"Goro, I love you."_

I smile softly. Even if it is only all in my mind, the words make me feel like it would be okay for my heart to stop beating. I lay there with Akira until he gets cold. I leave him tucked in bed and exit to the real world to tell Shido the good news about the Phantom Thieves. 

When I return to that safe room in his palace, Akira is still there waiting for me. He welcomes me into his arms lovingly and I fall into his warm embrace with a smile. 

"I think I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I feel the shame of a thousand ancestors I want to know how this is received so leave a comment if you liked it or not or anything at all and don't look at me


End file.
